Usuario discusión:Metrox
En español Hola Metrox. Sólo para contarte que si necesitas ayuda en español, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión. Si bien puedes contactar a cualquiera de los integrantes del staff, soy el único que habla español :-) . Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:14 13 oct 2007 (UTC) Estilos Hola. He visto el mensaje que dejaste en mi página de discusión sobre cambiar la apariencia de este wiki. Respecto de tener la piel llamada Monobook y que tiene configurada FFXIclopedia y Wikipedia, hace meses que los nuevos wikis creados tienen el conjunto de pieles Quartz, con distintas variedades de colores para elegir. Todo usuario registrado puede configurar la apariencia de los wikis que visita, pudiendo elegir Monobook como piel predeterminada para todos los wikis. Desde hace algunas semanas, los administradores de cada wiki tienen la posibilidad de elegir entre alguna de las pieles de Quartz, incluyendo una versión personalizada, que cada usuario puede cambiar confgurando el archivo de la piel. Puedes ver esta función en , apartado Skins o pieles. Saludos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 05:14 20 oct 2007 (UTC) Contactar con Jawiier Para contactar con Jawiier es mejor que le contactes por mail porque hace mucho que no se le ve por allí. Saludos. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-en WikiDex 15:44 10 nov 2007 (UTC) Hi I am MarioGalaxy2433g5 the administrator of the english Wikitroid (sorry that the message is kinda late). This is the second largest Metroid wiki. It is going quite well. Oh and I know you speak some english because I read your comment on the founder of the french metroid wiki's talk page. I speak little spanish (forgot most of it), so I can only help with formating, doing things that are non-language specific like adding the names of bounty hunters to a list, and adding categories based on what I see on other pages. Metroidover is doing quite well and I hope to see it grow big. MarioGalaxy2433g5 :BTW: Some of the MediaWiki pages are in english, only sysops can change those pages. A list of MediaWiki pages can be found at Especial:Allmessages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:11 6 ago 2008 (UTC) ::Just realized that I was viewing MediaWiki:WHATEVER/En. Anyways, would you consider this wiki active? This is why. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:49 27 ago 2008 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el mensaje que dejaste en mi pagina de discusion, ahora entiendo por que no llegaban al enlace correcto al igual que Zuirdj no tengo ningun problema con el español. Lo siento Hola Metrox quisiera saber si me meti en algun problema de derechos de autor por lo de las imagenes de Ridley y Meta Ridley me gustaria que me informaras perdon :-( Stricknit 23:03 2 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿puedo subir una imagen escaneada? Hola Metrox soy yo de nuevo te quiero decir que encontre en una revista arte de Metroid prime 3 entre ellos arte sin usar del Planeta Bryyo (oficial claro esta) asi que lo añadi como informacion en la pagina de Bryyo (aunque se me olvido iniciar sesion -_-) bueno al grano lo que me refiero si puedo escanear las imagenes (con buena calidad) para agregarlas a la zona de imagenes,espero tu respuesta y gracias por tu tiempo.Stricknit 23:00 3 nov 2008 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Metrox soy yo "hinchandote" de nuevo me gustaria que me respondieras 2 preguntas desde que me registre 1)¿como hago esas tablas que colocaste en tu pagina?(ya sabes esa tabla de informacion con tu nombre juegos metroid terminados,etc) 2) esta no es tanto de la wiki pero si tiene que ver con metroid ¿tienes el 100% de los scan en metroid prime hunters ya que me falta 1 lore y 1 objeto y si los tienes ya escaneados me gustaria saber donde se encuentran y son "History 5" (pertenece a la seccion lore) y el objeto que esta despues de "Medical Hubs"(de la seccion objetos) (Medical Hubs esta en el lugar en donde enfrentaste a kanden por primera vez o en el "data shrine 2") ojala que me puedas responder y gracias por tu tiempo. Stricknit 20:27 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Metrox Gracias por hacer una wiki dediacada a metroid en español bueno basta de flores al pregunta es que yo tengo un buen tiempo en esto de las wikis pero algo que no entiendo es como se suben los archivos media (me refiero al que colocaste ne la pagina de ridley en super metroid) quisiera saber como y gracias. .Anonimus. 16:16 20 nov 2008 (UTC) Buenas Muy buenas, soy Karring. Espero poder ayudarte a extender esta wiki!!!! Para cualquier cosa, avisame ¿ok? Esbozos, voy a por vosotros Gracias a ti, Metrox, por crear este sitio y permitirme (o permitirnos) ser parte de él. No te procupes, intentaré ayudarte a alcanzar los 150 artículos esos (creo que es uno de tus objetivos ¿no?) así como completar los esbozos. Nos vemos, o fundador. Despedida Hola que tal Metrox!!! bueno te quiero decir que llege a chile por cuestiones de estudios y que tengo que volver a mexico para mis deberes de la universidad desgraciadamente alli aun no poseo PC o laptop ya que aqui si podia (debido a un ciber cerca del Hotel en el que me hospede) y tengo que volver a mexico en diciembre (aun no me dan fecha pero es seguro que despues de navidad) y solo te queria decir esto y que segire colaborando este ultimo mes que me queda con el resto del staff chao y saludos NS-RENAMON 23:01 30 nov 2008 (UTC)